Doctor Sanna Nown
'''Name: Doctor Sanna “Narf” Nown''' = = '''Rank:''' Capt (O-3) = = '''OCC:''' Tiresian Doctor = = '''Level''': 5 = = Exp:10,001 = = '''Attributes:''' = = IQ 20 (+6%) = = ME 18 = = MA 8 = = PS 11 = = PP 14 = = PE 14 = = PB 16 = = Spd 11 (220 yards per minute/ 55 yards per melee) = = '''Alignment:''' Scrupulous = = Height: 56 inches = = Weight: 135 pounds = = '''Skills: ''' = = Computer Operation 98% = = Pilot Hover Vehicles & Hovercycles 87% = = Language: Tirolian 98% = = Literacy: Tirolian 98% = = Math: Advanced 78% = = Comp Programming 92% = = Language: Zentraedi 69% = = Language: English 69% = = Literacy: Zentraedi 66% = = Literacy: English 66% = = MOS Medical Officer = = Biology:56% = = Field Surgery 53% = = Medical Doctor 98/91% = = ☀HIT POINT recovery is at a rate of 1D6 per day, 2D6 per day if under medical treatment (aka Sanna). SDC is healed at 1D6x10/day or 2D6x10 under medical care. = = Xenological Medicine 66% = = Pathology 81% = = Psychology 76% = = Xenobiology 66% = = Botany 66% = = Zoology 66% = = Chemistry 66% = = Chem: Pharmaceutical 66% = = Lore: Invid 46% = = Lore: Zentraedi 56% = = Hand to Hand: Basic = = Pilot Cyclone 81% = = W.P. E-Pistol (+3 to hit) = = W.P. E-Rifle (+2 to hit) = = '''Damage Capacity by Location ''' = = '''VR-041M "Medic" Cyclone''' = = '''MD-01 Field Medical Suite Contents: '''The usual missile pods of VR-041M are replaced with a small array of medical instruments and supplies to help the field medic either patch up or evacuate a crashed pilot or injured soldier. The Field Medical Suite contains standard medical supplies like painkillers, suture gun, hypodermic, medical tape, surgical equipment, etc. It also contains a bio-monitoring unit that monitors heart rate, respiration, temperature, and other vital signs. = = Other Equipment: = = Gallant H-90 = = 4 Protoculture E-Clips for Gallant = = CVR-3F Armor = = UEEF Military Survival Kit = = Bivouac Bag = = High Intensity Flashlight: 200ft, Solar Powered = = Compass/Inertial Mapper: +10% Land Nav = = Mini-First-Aid Kit: Gauze roll and pads. 48 adhesive bandages, roll or medical tape, pair of scissors, pocket knife, bottle of painkillers, bottle of vitamins, 2 doses universal anti-venom, 2 doses anti-radiation, protein healing salve. And a pocket mirror. = = Hunting and Fishing Kit: Fishing Line, Hooks, Wires and small pulleys, good for fishing and snaring. = = Saw Wire = = Fire Starter Kit: Wind-proof Metal Lighter, cube of compressed accelerant, good for dozens of fires = = Blades & Tools: Survival Knife, Small Hatchet, Collapsible Maul, Collapsible Entrenching Tool, 6 Ceramic Spikes/Pitons, Climbers Hammer = = Signal Flares: 4 Flares and two yellow smoke = = Rope: 30ft of climbing Rope and climbing gloves = = Concentrated Sanitizer: 48 Wipes = = Canteen: Half Gallon of Water = = Rations: 10 days of Survival Rations = = Personal Clothing = = Cat name:Rolly